Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A battery may be able to generate a voltage potential from a chemical reaction. A battery may include a first half cell and a second half cell separated by an ionic contact member. The first half cell may include a first electrolyte material and a first electrode. The first electrolyte material may be effective to oxidize or give up electrons to the electrode. The second half cell may include a second electrolyte material and a second electrode. The second electrolyte material may be effective to reduce or receive electrons from the second electrode.